All Around You And Me
by M.Luiza
Summary: Não dá,sou péssima em Sinopses. FIC BRITTANA


Fic Brittana - _All around you and me_

_Just A Dream_

"Sua íris azul faria qualquer pesadelo se tornar um sonho."eu dizia

Brittany parecia sorrir com os olhos,e talvez seria assim,se eu não olhasse para sua boca e visse o sorriso mais lindo do mundo.

Seu rosto estava liso,era como se B fosse uma boneca de pano. O batom vermelho fazia seus lábios se destacarem ainda mais. E me fazia querê-la ainda mais também.

B estava em meus braços agora. Sem o boca de truta,sem o cara de feto e principalmente sem o quatro rodas. Era somente eu e ela.

A magia que aquele momento passava para mim era inacreditável. Era como naqueles filmes de românce: O casal apaixonado rompe todas as barreiras que os fazia ficar longe um do outro e finalmente viveriam felizes para sempre. Comigo e com B tinha algo de diferente,é claro que nós ficaríamos felizes para sempre,mas não superamos todas as barreiras. O mundo não recebe um casal gay de braços abertos. _Sem pensar em dificuldades agora_,_Santana _Pensei comigo mesma. B me encarava com uma expressão de anjo contagiante,eu peguei sua cintura e a fiz ficar mais perto. B pegou minha nuca e nossas testas se encostaram,sua boca estava a milímetros da minha,e, então ... Então o despertador me acordou.

Sem abrir os olhos devido a claridade do quarto,eu xinguei,pausadamente,a_ droga _do despertador. Quando eu finalmente abri os olhos,olhei para o despertador-que ainda tocava ridicularmente uma música que B havia escolhido por fazê-la lembrar de mim-,e fiz a careta mais raivosa da minha vida.

'Eu estava,realmente,AMANDO esse sonho' Murmurei ao despertador,e finalmente o desliguei. _Hora de voltar a realidade_,pensei,e me levantei,parando antes para encarar um porta-retrato com um foto minha e da B. Estávamos na sala do coral,rindo de alguma coisa,provavelmente idiota,que Kurt havia dito. Eu envolvia B em um abraço por trás,estando nós duas sentadas,e ela segurava meu braço com suas mãos,colocando seu peso sobre mim. Mas eu não me importava,eu estava a sentindo.

Finalmente me lembrei daquele momento. Kurt estava dizendo algo sobre uma estilista e rabatendo com a potência de Barbra,ou seja,ele e Rachel estavam discutindo,provavelmente,quem era a melhor. Mas eu não prestava muita atenção,o corpo quente de Brittany sobre o meu era o que mais importava ali e ponto. Sua respiração e minha respiração em perfeita sicronia,seus dedos alisando minha pele devagar,sentindo cada traço ...

Resolvi deixar de lado aquela lembrança. Eu não queria lembrar de Britt para depois perceber que era outra pessoa que a estava sentindo mais intensamente.

"Santana,o despertador já tocou!" - Uma voz grossa masculina gritou,provavelmente meu pai,no andar de baixo.

"Eu já ouvi,pai!" Respondi,e me levantei da cama.

Não demorou muito tempo para eu me trocar,na verdade durou um pouco mais que 15 minutos. Já banhada e com a típica roupa das Cheerios,eu desci a escada e fui tomar o café da manhã com meus pais e meu irmão.

"Então qual é a novidade do dia,San?" - Perguntou minha mãe,abrindo um sorriso em minha direção. "Você chegou meio tarde ontem,aposto que saiu com aquele seu amigo-meio-namorado,o Noah Puck,não é mesmo?

"Puck,mãe." - Respondi,encarando todos na mesa. "E não,eu não estava com ele".

Meu pai pegou um jornal e começou a ler,e meu irmão,Derek,deu um riso debochado.

"Então onde você estava,San?" - Perguntou meu pai,sem tirar os olhos do jornal.

"Ela estava com o diário". - Disse Derek,com um sorriso malicioso. "Estava pensando na Br..."

"Cale a boca,Derek" Ordenei quando percebi que o nome de Britt ia sair de seus lábios com um tom de deboche. Meu irmão usa minha sexualidade contra mim,e eu tenho que fazer tudo o que ele pede. Eu ainda não tinha contado nada sobre isso aos meu pais,mas Derek pretendia contar,pretendia desde que me viu beijando Brittany no jardim da casa de B. Um dia triste para mim ...

"Estava pensando em alguém importante?" Perguntou meu pai.

"Sim pai,e eu vou ficar muito brava se o _Derek_ contar" Eu disse,colocando um impulso a mais no nome de meu irmão,o fazendo ampliar mais seus sorriso.

"Bem,hora de ir á escola,meninos" Disse minha mãe,a perceber que,com certeza,meu pai daria continuidade ao assunto,e eu agradecia mentalmente a ela. _Mami_ me intendia de uma maneira que eu nunca consegui intender. Era como se ela estivesse lendo meus pensamentos ou tal. Eu me odiava por estar mentindo á ela.

Meu pai me levou e levou Derek para o colégio. Por enquanto,Derek ainda não tinha conseguido a transferência para meu colégio,e eu esperava que isso continuasse por muito tempo,embora soubesse que uma hora ele ia conseguir.

Desci do carro assim que cheguei a escola. Britt,Quinn e Rachel me esperavam na porta de entrada. Diferente de mim e Brittany,Quinn e Rachel assumiram o relacionamento e agora só viviam grudadas. Por algum motivo que eu ainda não sei,Quinn consegue aguentar o dia inteiro a baixinha falando sem parar. De qualquer modo,no fundo,eu sabia que era só paixão. Eu também estava passando pela mesma coisa.

"San!" Gritou B assim que me viu,e venho logo ao meu encontro,me envolvendo em um abraço. O forte cheiro do perfume de Brittany não demorou muito para me invadir,isso acostumava acontecer sempre que ela estava por perto. O cheiro doce natural de seu corpo junto com um aroma de morango do perfume que eu tinha dado a ela em seu aniversário. A pele lisa de Britt também não passava despercebido sobre mim. As sensações que ela podia causar em meu corpo com apenas um toque era incrível,eu nunca tinha sentido isso por alguém antes. Sempre que B tocava em mim,eu sentia necessidade de capturar seus lábios e os manter presos ao meu sempre,como se não tivesse mas vida ou terra que possa nos fazer voltar a realidade,mas no momento,aquilo não seria possível.

"Eita,Lopez,deixa a garota respirar." Debochou Quinn,e então eu tirei meus braços ao redor de B. Não tinha percebido o quanto eu a apertei e nem o quanto de tempo ficamos abraçadas,mas pelo visto,foi muito.

"Bom dia,Fabray." Eu disse,querendo esganar Quinn por me tirar de meu momento especial. Quinn abriu um sorriso por saber que atingira a sua meta. Rachel logo chegou ao seu lado e passou um de seus braços pela cintura de Quinn,depois a puxou para mais perto.

Já fazia um tempo em que Quinn e Rachel assumiram a todo o colégio que estavam namorando. Diferente de mim,Quinn e Rachel superaram suas barreiras e deixaram o mundo falar o que quiser sem se importar com isso. Por uma parte,B era como elas. Mas não eu. Eu era a covarde. Eu simplismente fugiria quando tudo ficasse difícil.

"Bom dia,Santana" Rachel disse,com um sorriso simpático.

"Pra você também,Rach." Eu disse,depois parei um instante e observei a expressão de cada uma delas. Quinn estava quanse babando e Rachel estava com seus olhos arregalados. Brittany apenas soltou uma leve risada ao meu lado. Eu continuei sem intender o porquê daquilo,e depois de pensar muito,eu lembrei que não havia xingado ou apelidado Rachel e simplismente a chamei de "Rach".o que não era comum.

"Aproveita enquanto pode" Eu disse,revirando os olhos. Quinn e Rachel riram e Brittany me envolveu em um abraço de lado,também rindo. Depois nós quatro fomos para as aulas.

O intervalo entre as aulas de manhã e de tarde passou rápido,assim como todas as aulas,e finalmente chegamos a aula mais importante. A aula na qual nos expressariamos através de música,e ninguém nos julgaria. Todos apenas nos apoiaria. Chegou a aula do Glee Club.

já nos esperava. Pelo visto ele chegou cedo.

"Olá pessoal,como está sendo a semana?" Perguntou,com alguns papéis na mão.

"Não fui pra cadeia ou fiquei de castigo então está sendo boa" Puck foi o primeiro a se manifestar.

"Estou com novos planos para NYADA" Rachel disse logo depois

"Consigui uma bolsa em YALE" Disse Quinn,abrindo um imenso sorriso depois.

"Como?" Exclamou Rachel "Por que não me contou?"

"Eu queria contar á todos no mesmo momento,amor. O Club Glee foi muito importante para eu conseguir isso" Disse Quinn.

estava com um sorriso bobo na cara,e todos batiam palmas.

"Nossa primeira conquista!" Disse . Então Rachel deu um selinho em Quinn,o que fez Finn remecher-se na cadeira,incomodado.

"Parabéns,Quinn. Você merece" Eu me manifestei.

"É Quinn,você merece muito,sua bandida!" Brincou Britt,e a rodeou no ar.

"Muito bem pessoal,e depois dessa conquista eu tenho que revelar meus planos á vocês" Disse ,e deu continuidade a aula.

Artie não se incomodava com o fato de Britt estar perto de mim e não dele,e isso foi um pouco vantajoso para mim. Eu estava,desde cedo,procurando uma maneira de contar a Brittany sobre o sonho, e tentar fazer com que ela seja minha novamente.

"Britt" Sussurrei. B logo virou seu rosto para mim. Ela abriu um sorriso e encarou meu olhos. Não consegui olhar por muito tempo e encarei o chão. B pareceu perceber isso.

"Eu tenho que contar a você uma coisa..." - Continuei.

"Estou aqui para ouvir,S" Disse ela,docemente.

"Eu estava com você... Seu rosto sempre parecia destacado ali. Nós dançavamos enquanto ríamos,nos beijávamos e nos abraçávamos. Era só eu e você. Eu sentia sua pele,e sempre queria sentir seu calor sobre mim..."

"E então,S?" - Perguntou B.

"Era apenas um sonho".

Uma música tocou no fundo. E como se alguém estivesse ouvindo meu pensametos,ela tinha tudo a ver com o que eu estava pensando naquele momento. E alguns meninos começaram a cantar.

_**I was thinkin about her, thinkin about me **_

Eu estava pensando nela, pensando em mim

_**Thinkin about us, what we gonna be? **_

Pensando em nós, o que nós vamos ser?

_**Open my eyes, yeah; it was only just a dream **_

Abro meus olhos, sim, foi apenas só um sonho

_**So I travel back, down that road **_

Então eu viajo de volta, por esse caminho

_**Will she come back? No one knows **_

Se ela vai voltar? Ninguém sabe

_**I realize, yeah, it was only just a dream**_

Eu percebo, sim, foi apenas só um sonho

_**I was at the top and I was like I'm at the basement **_

Estava no topo e era como se eu estivesse no porão

_**Number one spot and now she found her a replacement **_

Estava em primeiro lugar e agora ela encontrou um substituto

_**I swear now I can't take it**_

Eu juro que eu não posso aguentar

_**Knowing somebody's got my baby **_

Sabendo que alguém tem o meu amor

_**And now you ain't around, baby I can't think **_

E agora você não está por perto, amor eu não posso pensar:

_**Shoulda put it down, shoulda got that ring **_

Deveria ter feito, Deveria ter comprado aquele anel

_**Cuz I can still feel it in the air **_

Porque eu ainda posso sentir isso no ar,

_**See her pretty face run my fingers through her hair**_

Vejo seu rosto lindo, corro meus dedos por seu cabelo.

_**My lover, my life, my shorty, my wife **_

Minha amante,minha vida,minha gata,minha esposa

_**She left me, I'm tied **_

Ela me deixou, eu estou amarrado,

_**Cuz I knew that it just ain't right**_

Porque eu sabia que não estava certo

_**I was thinkin about her, thinkin about me **_

Eu estava pensando nela, pensando em mim

_**Thinkin about us, what we gonna be? **_

Pensando em nós, o que nós vamos ser?

_**Open my eyes, yeah; it was only just a dream **_

Abro meus olhos, sim, foi apenas só um sonho

_**So I travel back, down that road **_

Então eu viajo de volta, por esse caminho

_**Will she come back? No one knows **_

Se ela vai voltar? Ninguém sabe

_**I realize, yeah, it was only just a dream**_

Eu percebo, sim, foi apenas só um sonho

_**When I be ridin man I swear **_

Quando eu estou dando um rolê, cara, eu juro

_**I see her face at every turn **_

Eu vejo o rosto dela por todo canto

_**Tryin to get my Usher over, I can let it burn **_

Tentando dar uma de Usher,acabo me dando mal

_**And I just hope she notice **_

E só espero que ela perceba

_**She the only one I yearn for **_

Ela é a única que eu desejo

_**More and more I miss her, when will I learn?**_

Cada vez mais sinto falta dela,quando eu vou aprender?

_**Didn't give her all my love **_

Não dei a ela todo o meu amor

_**I guess now I got my payback **_

Acho que agora eu tenho o meu retorno

_**Now I'm in the club thinkin all about my baby **_

Agora eu estou na balada pensando no meu amor

_**Hey, she was so easy to love **_

Ei,ela era tão fácil de amar

_**But wait, I guess that love wasn't enough**_

Mas espere,eu acho que amor não foi o suficiente

_**I'm goin through it every time that I'm alone **_

Eu estou passando por isso toda vez que estou sozinho

_**And now I'm missin, wishin she'd pick up the phone **_

E agora eu estou a perdendo, desejando que ela atendesse o telefone

_**But she made a decision that she wanted to move on **_

Mas ela tomou uma decisão, ela queria seguir em frente

_**Cuz I was wrong**_

Porque eu estava errado

_**And I was thinkin about her, thinkin about me **_

E eu estava pensando nela, pensando em mim

_**Thinkin about us, what we gonna be? **_

Pensando em nós, o que nós vamos ser?

_**Open my eyes, yeah; it was only just a dream **_

Abro meus olhos, sim, foi apenas só um sonho

_**So I travel back, down that road **_

Então eu viajo de volta, por esse caminho

_**Will she come back? No one knows **_

Se ela vai voltar? Ninguém sabe

_**I realize, yeah, it was only just a dream**_

Eu percebo, sim, foi apenas só um sonho

_**If you ever loved somebody put your hands up **_

Se você já amou alguém coloque as mãos para cima

_**If you ever loved somebody put your hands up **_

Se você já amou alguém coloque as mãos para cima

_**And now they're gone **_

E agora eles se foram

_**And you wish you could give them everything **_

E você desejava ter dado a eles tudo

_**I said, if you ever loved somebody put your hands up **_

Eu disse,se você já amou alguém coloque as mãos para cima

_**If you ever loved somebody put your hands up **_

Se você já amou alguém coloque as mãos para cima

_**And now they're gone **_

E agora eles se foram

_**And you wish you could give them everything**_

E você desejava ter dado a eles tudo

_**I was thinkin about her, thinkin about me **_

Eu estava pensando nela, pensando em mim

_**Thinkin about us, what we gonna be? **_

Pensando em nós, o que nós vamos ser?

_**Open my eyes, yeah; it was only just a dream **_

Abro meus olhos, sim, foi apenas só um sonho

_**So I travel back, down that road **_

Então eu viajo de volta, por esse caminho

_**Will she come back? No one knows **_

Se ela vai voltar? Ninguém sabe

_**I realize, yeah, it was only just a dream**_

Eu percebo, sim, foi apenas só um sonho

_**And I was thinkin about her, thinkin about me **_

Eu estava pensando nela, pensando em mim

_**Thinkin about us, what we gonna be? **_

Pensando em nós, o que nós vamos ser?

O_**pen my eyes, yeah; it was only just a dream **_

Abro meus olhos, sim, foi apenas só um sonho

_**So I travel back, down that road **_

Então eu viajo de volta, por esse caminho

_**Will she come back? No one knows **_

Se ela vai voltar? Ninguém sabe

_**I realize, yeah, it was only just a dream**_

Eu percebo, sim, foi apenas só um sonho

Algumas lágrimas começaram a cair desesperadamente. Comecei a sentir minha pele arrepiar e um soluço quis sair de minha boca,mas eu não deixei. B estava sem reação,ela queia intender o que estava ocorrendo mas não conseguia.

"E por que você se lamenta tanto,S?" Perguntou B,enxugando algumas lágrimas que cismavam em cair de meu rosto.

"Porque eu queria que fosse verdade,B. Eu queria que fosse..." Eu disse e então caí de vez no choro. O único detalhe que esqueci era de que eu estava na sala do Glee Club.

"O que aconteceu,Santana?" Pude ver Quinn se assutar. Britt mantinha uma das mãos em minhas costas.

"Santana,você está bem?" Perguntou .

"Não ,eu queria muito que estivesse" Eu disse, e então saí correndo da sala.

"San!" Pude ver Britt gritar,mas não queria ouvir.

Cheguei no banheiro e jorrei -praticamente-, água em meu rosto.

"Por favor,não faça isso comigo" Disse uma voz doce e carinhosa atrás de mim.

"B,por favor,saia." Pedi

"Não Satana. Eu não vou sair." - Disse Brittany,engroçando a voz;. "Eu prometi que estaria ao seu lado nas situações difíceis,assim como você prometeu também,lembra? Agora nós precisamos uma da outra e você quer fugir,mas eu ainda estou aqui. Estou aqui por você"

"Britt,você está falando coisa com coisa,por favor,saia." Eu sabia que ela não estava. E mais uma vez,eu estava sendo covarde.

"Eu já disse que não vou" Disse Brittany,então pegou meu braço e a me fez virar para ela. B limpou algumas lágrimas que ainda escorregava de meu olhos e segurou a maçã de meu rosto,a acariciando. B olhou para mim boca com desejo,e eu fiz o mesmo. "Eu não vou sair do seu lado nunca,Santana Lopez".

Então Brittany encostou nossos lábios e os sugou. B foi a primeira a abrir a boca,e eu logo em seguida apressei os movimentos. Eu estava com certeza com mais desejo de ter ela do que ela de me ter. B pegou minha cintura e eu agarrei sua nuca. Ficavamos cada vez mais próximas.

Minhas mãos foram descendo,a procura de meu objetivo a anos,mas B a pegou depressa.

"Aqui não" Disse ela,com sua testa ainda ecostada na minha,e nossos olhos fechados.

"E por que não?" Perguntei

"Porque eu não quero ter que explicar aos meus pais o motivo da suspensão e você também não. E também aqui ainda é um banheiro público para meninas,qualquer pessoa pode entrar aqui. A qualquer momento" Disse B.

Eu apenas a ignorei e capturei novamente seus lábios,passeado minha lingua por sua boca,e depois a levando ao encontro da lingua de B. Finalmente,eu parei um pouco para respirar.

" você ficar com problemas de respiração quando crescer,eu vou saber que a culpa é minha." Brincou Britt.

"Tenho que aprender a controlar minha respiração quando eu estiver com você". Eu disse,

B afastou seu rosto do meu e limpou o canto de meus lábios. Nós voltamos para a sala do coral como se nada tivesse acontecido,aliás,B ainda precisava terminar com Artie,não era todos os meus problemas que tinham se resolvido.

Mas isso não importa,tudo o que eu quero lembrar é de meu momento com Brittany no banheiro. Algo que,no final do dia,deixou de ser apenas um sonho e tornou-se realidade.


End file.
